


Earth Moved & Shook For Me Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Car Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Costumes, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Episode: s10e05 He 'oi'o kuhihewa; he kaka ola i 'ike 'ia e ka makaul, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, General, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy, Happy Ending, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Post-Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Post-Episode: s10e05 He 'oi'o kuhihewa; he kaka ola i 'ike 'ia e ka makaul, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Stripping, Talking, Tore/Torn Clothes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Quinn got their act together at the party, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*





	Earth Moved & Shook For Me Too:

*Summary: Steve & Quinn got their act together at the party, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Sgt. Quinn Liu was tired of the games that were being played, & she was pretty sure that Commander Steve McGarrett was tired of it too, It was like cat & mouse, Everything twas coming down to that moment. The Feisty Beauty went to make her claim right then, & there.

“Want to dance, **_Commander_** ?”, she purred seductively, as she caressed his bicep, His mouth suddenly went dry, & he took a drink of beer, & then he nodded, as a response to her question. He decided that two can play this game, & said this equally seductive to her.

“Lead the way, **_Sgt._**”, He said commanding seductively in that voice drives the women crazy, & they went to the makeshift dance floor, & shut the world, as they danced, & ignored the others, as they were doing that.

Their moves should be “illegal”, & his hands on her ass was like fire to her, as they moved together as one. Their mouths dueling for dominance, as they were sharing a heated, dirty, & passionate kiss between them. Quinn decides to play dirty, & caresses the bulge in Steve’s pants, & torture it, so he was at the point of cumming.

“Let’s get the hell out of here”, The Five-O Commander panted, as he was trying to keep control of his composure, The Feisty Beauty subtly pinches his ass, & smiled with a big grin, “Good idea”, & they headed for Steve’s truck, & they were on their way back to his place in a matter of minutes.

“You know I realized was in love with you, when we were on that stakeout to spy on Cullen, I had this fantasy of sucking you off, long, hard, & wet til I drove you insane with lust”, She had a smirk on her face.

“I fell in love with you, when we had guns pointed in each other’s faces, Well, I had a fantasy of my own, Instead of playing **_Twenty Questions_**, I would strip you down, fucking you over the hood, til I have you scream your name”, Quinn moaned out in pleasure, as a response.

They got home, & Steve kicked the door shut behind him in between the kisses, that they are sharing, & he puts on the security system. He pushed Quinn, & began to attack her neck with aggression, & passion. The Beautiful Woman bent her neck upwards, so he could have better access.

“I guess the costume meets the Commander’s approval ?”, she asked with a smile, as he pulled down the front zipper, pulling it half way down, so he could look at her in all of her naked glory. He pulled her to the couch, & had her in his lap, She quickly strip him of his clothes, by ripping them off of him.

“Definitely meets Commander’s approval”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he was thrusting into her, & began lavishly worshiping her breasts, & suckling on her nipples, like a baby does to it’s mother. 

He gave them each a nip, & a tug, Quinn thought she was gonna lose her mind, & cum right then, & there. But, She was holding on, til she & Steve could come together, He reached around, & began to spank each delectable asscheek, She was chanting exclaiming, _“Yes, Yes, Yes !”_, as he was thrusting into her hard, & dirty.

He loves how she clenches around his cock, & matches his rhythm, as they were fucking like rabbits, licking, worshiping, & rimming the other. They were doing anal, & oral sex, Plus, He was getting the best blowjobs, & handjobs, as she was servicing him with her mouth, & tongue. They were controlling the other’s orgasm, & denying them too. 

When they were done, & spent, Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, They cuddled up to each other, as their heart rates were slowing down, The Five-O Commander asked with a knowing smile, “Did the Earth move, & shook for you ?”, Quinn said with a matching smile, “Oh yeah, The Earth move, & shook for me too”, The Couple stayed like that, & were enjoying their post sexual bliss.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
